


Feathered Fall

by Tritail



Category: Sander Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: (Sorry shippers, A Steven universe amount of crying, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Castle AU, Death, Dragon!Anxiety, Feathered Fall, Mabey later), Medevil AU, Mostly Platonic, Prince!Roman, Shapeshifter!Virgil, Some Fluff, Some Nifty Poems, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, These are defiantly "dark" ages, Virgil is happy after the first few chapters, Wings, angel!patton, human!logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-01-13 11:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18468436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tritail/pseuds/Tritail
Summary: Virgil was a young fallen when he met Roman the prince, Patton the winged, and Logan the quick witted...





	1. Fall from Glory

**Author's Note:**

> (Just letting you know, Virgil is referred to as Anxiety by the others, and Virgil by the story.)

Virgil's eyes shot open. Every inch of his body stung with pain as he struggled to his feet. He glanced at his surroundings, he was in a thick undergrowth of a forest. He couldn't remember a thing, how did I get here..?

He was a small dragon, with large gray eyes and tiny sharp teeth. His scales shifted from dark purple to marrow like color. And his wings were more feathery than scaly. Virgil saw tears start to stream out of his eyes. His head rung with pain as gathered his thoughts. Where am i? He looked around him as his stomach growled.

Virgil prowled though the forest, soon reaching the other side. A large fence blocked him from something... Tasty. His mouth watered as he climbed the fence. It was surprisingly easy when you have razor sharp claws. On the other side of the fence there was a small pasture, where little sheep frolicked in the long grass.

Two little humans lounged in the sun, braiding small flower crowns out of daises and wildflowers. Virgil warily crouched down, eyeing the two miniature people as they braided the stems, in and out. In and out. One was a red head with a dusting of freckles, with a small crown rested in his hair. The princely attire he wore sparkled in the sun, and a dashing red sash almost slid off his shoulder. He had the kind of royal air to him, and a unforgettable face. The other one fascinated Virgil, for he was a curly blond with blue eyes, but that was not what made him stand out. On his back rested two large angelic wings. They were pure white, with daisy chains braided into his feathers. He wore a blue shirt with a gray cardigan tied around his neck. His face was equally unforgettable as the red-heads. They were both fairly young, about 6-7 years of age.

The red head reached for another handful of flowers, and saw Virgil flatted against the grass. "Aww, hello!" Roman reached out to pet the fluffy purple dragon.

Virgil leaned back in surprise, and let out a low growl.

"Roman, leave the doggo alone." The other scolded.

Roman rolled his eyes and reached into his pocket, and pulled out a biscuit. "Ya wanna biscuit?"

Virgil sat up, confused. _What is biscuit?_ Roman broke off a piece and handed it to Virgil, well... More of placed it in front of him, then Roman took a bite of his piece and ate it.

Virgil glared at the biscuit, does it have evil intentions! He ate the biscuit, it was tasty.

Roman pointed at his feathered friend, "HaHA! Patton take that! I am a dragon tamer!"  
Virgil shrunk away from Romans loud noises. "oh no! Sorry!" He hastily quieted down to keep his new friend from fleeing.

Patton picked up Virgil, who let out a startled Yelp of surprise. "Sorry Roman, he's mine now."

Virgil squirmed in Pattons grasp, let me go let me go let me go. Roman fumed at Patton, "dude, really?"

Pattons eyes sparkled as he held Virgil. "Do you think your father will let us keep him as a pet!"

Roman shook his head, "My dad hates dragons, but if he stayed here than he should he good."

Virgil nodded in agreement, although he could understand them, they couldn't understand him. Patton stroked his feathers as they came up with a plan to keep Virgil safe. Virgil absentmindedly nodded to the words as he slowly. Drifted. To. Sleep.

  
~~~~~~  
**One week later:**

The early sun crept in as Virgil laid on the pasture grass. Where his new buddy's Patton and Roman left him when they had to leave for something. They had known each other for a week and got along fine. But Roman had quite the brotherly rivalry with Virgil. Although he had a biscuit yesterday,Virgil's stomach ached with hunger. He distastefully looked at the sheep grazing in the field. They were so peaceful. Virgil gave the closest thing to a smile a dragon could give, and he went to the sheep.

The sheep looked at him in alarm before fleeing for the hills. Hmmm.... Virgil shrugged and explored the rest of the land. Small neat rows of veggies and fruit lined the land, and large cows and bulls roamed free on the other end. His ears caught the faint sounds of a carriage approaching and hid. The familiar voices of Roman and Patton echoed through the pastures.

"We found a dragon! A baby dragon!" Roman squealed.

"Yep, and you told us they are extinct!" Came Pattons voice.

"They should be, unless your father missed one when hunting." A unfamiliar voice echoed.

"Come on! He should be over here!" Roman grabbed Logan and dragged him to where they last saw the dragon. "Huh? He's not here."

Virgil crept up behind Roman, his tail lashing back and forth. Then he gently nudged the prince. Roman jumped and shrieked in surprise while Patton laughed. The other looked at Virgil curiously, and Virgil returned the favor. The new human had silky black hair, neatly cut and properly pinned. He wore a black shirt and a blue tie. His eyes were a chocolate brown, neatly framed with a pair of librarian glasses. He had to be at least a year older then the others.

"There's the emo nightmare of a dragon."

The proper one shook his head. "Sorry Roman, that's not a dragon."

"Wha-!"

"Let me finish," Logan snapped. "He's a fallen, dragons don't have feathered wings."

Patton smiled and knelt down to Virgil's eye level. "You're a fallen too! We're like twins!"

Logan face palmed at Pattons words, and Roman just giggled at Logan's failure as a mentor. The three preformed their usual routine, with Roman and Patton sitting close together, and Virgil relaxing on the grass in front of them. Logan watched them with a wary eye, he had known Roman and Patton for a decent amount of time, but a dragon.... That's another mess he didn't want to get into.

Virgil watched Patton and Roman talk, Roman ranted about becoming a knight and Patton listened to his rants. Then something dawned upon Roman, "Once I start knight training, I won't have any time to spend with emo."

"Did you seriously name him emo?" Logan sighed, these two sure were fusturearateing.

"Oh! We forgot to name him!" Patton realized. The commotion startled Virgil, who glared at them with a please don't name me look.

Patton laughed, "I actually think Emo is a pretty good name." Virgil shook his head.

_That's a terrible name._

"What about Medusa?" Roman suggested. Virgil hated both names.

"What about a new fancy word I learned, anxiety!" Patton chirped.

"What about anxiety?" Logan asked. Virgil tilted his head.

 _Anxiety sounds like a nice word, sure_. Virgil nodded his head.

"Well, I guess that's fine, but I like Medusa better." Roman pouted.

Logan, yet again, face palmed. "You do realize what anxiety is, right?"

~~~~~  
**5 Months After**

Virgil warily eyed the two humans and fallen. They were planning to go over the pasture fence, into the wood, searching for adventure. That spelled out all kinds of bad.

"The most logical course of action would be to retreat." Logan muttered, looking into the looming dark forest ahead.

Patton had a small satchel of medical supply's with him. "I have everything we could possibly need!"

"This will be a grand adventure!" Roman shouted, striking a pose.

Virgil had a uneasy feeling of dread, _I won't let them go_. Just as Roman climbed the fence, Virgil yanked on Pattons wing, don't go you idiots!

"OW! Anxiety stop!" Cried Patton. "Logan help!" Logan stamped his head around to gase Patton, and saw Virgil chopping down on Pattons wing. Logan gently removed Virgil from Patton, and Virgil, bristling, hissed at Logan.

"I'm sorry... Did he just hiss at me."

 _I tend to do that when I'm at my limit with stupid people_.

Roman impatiently called over the wall "Are you nerds coming? Let's go already! The guards will soon be here and I wanna have some fun!"

"I'm Coming!" Patton lifted his wings to fly/fumble over the wall. A nagging sensation told Virgil no, don't do that.

 _Don't do that! It's dangerous!_ Virgil caught Pattons pant leg and pulled him down from the wall.

"Anxiety stop!"

Virgil growled and sat down. Stupid forest, stupid human, can't you tell somethings off?

Logan sighed and helped Patton over the wall, than followed after. Virgil easily scaled the fence, dropping down on the soft grass that felt oh, so, nice on his claws.

Virgil followed them, keeping a keen eye on the dark brooding forest that just seemed to want to kill them. Roman soon found a break in the forest, a place with a plethora of sun lighting the mystical flowers as they danced in the sun. Roman plucked one of the flowers and giggled.

"They smell so nice! Logan, Patton, come on!" Roman carefully walked around the flowers stems, careful not to destroy them. Patton soon followed Roman, with Logan trailing behind. Virgil tensed, _something wrong._

Virgil backed up from the flowers. _Something's wrong. Something's wrong._ His heartbeat quickened and he yelped, hoping to draw the others attention. Roman turned his head, very slightly, and gave Virgil a look.

"What's wro-?" Roman was hit with a blast of magic and flung to the side. Rangers in leather armor seemed to appear from every crevice in the forest. Virgil shrunk into a bush as Patton screamed. The bloodcurdling sound rang everywhere through the trees.  
  
Logan stepped back in horror, he was the next to be shot down. Patton looked fearfully into the trees. In a panic he attempted to run, but like the others, he was shot down.

Virgil cowered in his safety bush, _this can not be happening!_ He felt his scales clanking together as he trembled.

 _I failed. I failed.I_ _failed.I failed I faile_ d.

 He felt his scales seem to sink into his skin. His claws ached and his feathers disappeared.

Another crashing came from behind him as iron clad guards came though the forest, "Attack!" The guards shot into the trees, and the rangers fell.

Virgil covered his eyes with his...

"Hands?" He whispered. He gasped and covered his mouth instead, he took a shaky look at his hands. They still had traces of dragon on them, such as a couple stray scales and really sharp nails... But they were human. Dark brown hair dangled in his face, blocking him from the gory scene. Soon the twang of bowstrings stopped shooting, and the gards when the to tend to the wounded. One of them kept watch stood at the edge to keep watch a little too close Virgil.

Virgil shrunk away, now extremely aware of the thorns that tore into his soft skin. He stepped on a twig.

The guard spun around, and swiftly reached into the undergrowth. Virgil panicked, and ran.

~

Virgil stopped once he hit the edge of the forest it had a small stream. He took a shaken look at his reflection. His hair was a dark brown, his gray eyes sparkled in the stream, just the same as before. His face was had a sprinkling of scales on the right side. He was small, about 6-7 years old. He saw his vision get blurred as he stared longer into the stream.

"I didn't save them"

He curled up, and cry red himself to sleep. 

 


	2. Fools of The Undergrowth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oof, this is one hecking long wait. Sorry guys! I will warn you that this will have some long waits!

I don't need anyone.   
~~~  
A eager blond happily crunched his way through the forest. It was mysterious, and kind of spooky, but he managed.

The reason why he was here? Well, when the reports of a evil dragon spread through the land, even Roman was hesitant. But not Patton! He took up the quest with a smile and a sword and set off. Really before he had, well... Approval. But Patton was prepared! He had taken a potion to keep his wings hidden. Perfect. Plus he was avoiding the cursed sun patch that kills you with arrows. Once, apparently, he, Logan and Roman set off on a quest with a peasant boy. Patton and the others were nearly killed, apparently. He honestly couldn't remember much of the day. It was 9 years ago anyway. The peasant was not as lucky, and he died shortly after the guards arrived.

Patton suddenly was at the edge of the forest, and was gazing at the beautiful sight. A river of shiny water was splashing down from a high mountain, the mountain itself was a dashing gray blue. He gasped at the ground beneath him. The grass looked of emeralds, but thin and delicate, the flowers were glowing with enchantment. And a small antlered rabbit nibbled at crystal berry bushes. All around him was enchanted wildlife, and walls of blue gray mountains lined every side of the valley. He couldn't take his eyes off the bright glowing ecosystem. Patton swept his eyes over the land, to help take it all in. His eyes glanced off the brightness, and a small bit of purple black, and then brigh-... Wait...

Pattons eyes turned back to the out of place darkness. What? It seemed to be drinking from the river. He took a careful step closer, and muffled a gasp. It was a person! Someone lived here! 

The thing sighed and sat back from the river, a hoodie covering his face as he sat, starring into it for a good couple seconds before looking up. The gray eyes landed on Patton, the persons face didn't look quite right... 

The gray eyes blinked, very slowly. And then, as if the gears in his head started working, he jumped up in a panic, turned, and ran into the rock mountains side. The hood fell of his head as he spun around to face Patton, his gray eyes wild with a fearful frenzy. Patton instinctively rested his hand on his sword.

"Stop! I mean you no harm!" Patton yelled.

The boy flinched at his volume, cowering in on himself. The boy was really pale, like, really pale. He had gray eyes and dark brown hair, with a slight tinge of purple at the tips. A patchwork hoodie hung loosely on the pale frame.

"Please don't kill me!" He whimpered, holding his hands around his head in a feeble defense.

Patton realized he still had a hand on his sword. "Oops! Sorry!" Patton flung his sword across the grass. Smiling he turned back to the man. "I promise I won't hurt you." He coaxed, stepping closer.

The boy flattened against the wall, fear still shining in his eyes. "Stay there, please."

Patton obliged and took a step back, than tryed to lighten the mood. "Were are my manners? My names Patton! And you are?" 

The gray eyes widened, "Patton." He repeated, slowly stepping closer. "Do I know you?" He asked, "Have you been here before?" He tilted his head, examining the face in front of him. "Do you know me?"

Pattons head began to hurt. "Umm.." He giggled nervously, "no?"

The boy leaned to the side, as if to look behind Patton. He sighed in disappointment. "My name is Anxiety." He muttered.

Patton flinched. Who names their child Anxiety? "Well! Nice to meet you anxiety!" 

Anxiety shrugged. "Nice to meet you too, now wadd'ya want."

"Oh! I forgot about that!" Patton pulled out a scroll describing the dragon. "The King has a dragon that's stealing from us, he wants me to slay it" He pointed to the sketch.

"Hmm, I know exactly were you need to go to find the dragon." Anxiety hummed, almost mockingly. "Just go up the mountain to the cave, it's a steep and hard climb, and unless you can fly, you'll probably die. Plus, you would need a ridiculous amount of supply's to get up there, and a bunch of supply's to kill the... Dragon." He shrugged. "You should turn back now, it's a lost cause."

 

Patton clicked his tongue, then turned towards the sparkling stream. "I guess I should fill up on water then!" Patton uncorked a canteen and kneeled down to scoop up the silver water.

"WAIT! DONT DO THAT!" Anxiety grabbed Pattons canteen. "You can't drink this! It's dangerous!"

Patton huffed, "you were drinking out of the stream though."

Anxiety dumped he water out on the grass. "I can't let you drink this, it heightens your Anxiety." 

With a sigh frustration, Patton calmly hummed out a response. "Why then, were you drinking from this stream."

"I..." With a sigh, Anxiety waved him away. "Look, if you ever wanna see the dragon, let alone defeat him, you should get going." 

"I guess your right..." Patton grabbed his stuff and began to walk away.

"Oh! And one more thing, don't let the dragon see who you are." 

Patton turned around, and Anxiety was gone.


	3. Birds of Feather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion to this small story.
> 
> :D

The climb up was long... And hard.

Patton gasped for air as he reached the top of the mountain. The hair stood up on his neck as he looked into the cave in front of him.

"I- hate... This...!" He gasped. Pattons wings fluttered in protest as he heaved himself up. "Dang it!" His wings were apparent as day, the potion didn't work long enough.

The cave loomed over him, and with shaking knees, he entered. The dragons low snarl echoed though the cave. Patton drew his sword, his eyes darting back and forth in the darkness. A single dark purple feather fluttered to the floor. Patton slowly turned around, meeting face to face with a small, black and purple dragon.

"Hey there kiddo." Patton pointed his sword at his foe, his curly blond locks bounced on his face as he took a battle stance. His pure white wings stretched out behind him.

The dragon took no heed, simply standing it's ground while glaring at Patton. 

Patton swung his sword, the dragon gracefully dodged, letting Patton collide with the wall.

A small scraping sound came from his sword as he raised it. The sword shattered in his hands, making the dragon jump back in surprise. Patton lunged at the dragon, unsheathing a a smash dagger from his ankle as he landed on it.

He raised his dagger above the dragon. The dragon kicked him off, letting Patton be flung to the wall again. Patton hissed in pain as he examined he stood again. He swiped the curls from his face, making eye contact with the fiend. The dragons eyes widened in shock. The dragon took a step back, shaking it's head in fear.

Patton narrowed his eyes, his hands crackled with magic as he walked towards the cowering dragon.

It backed itself into a wall, it's wings were trembling as it raised them to shield it from the blow.

Pattons hands were crackling with pure energy when he aimed.

"PLeAse DoNt Hur t mE." 

Patton faltered, the magic slowly fading on the tips of his fingers. "You can speak?"

A small sniffle came from were The dragon. "dOnt h UrT Me.."

Patton knelt beside the dragon. "I'm not going to hurt you." He coaxed. 

"please don't hurt me." It whimpered.

Patton sighed. "I'm sorry, I really am! But I would like to be able to talk with you without you surrounded by feathers."

The dragon hesitated, then relaxed its wings, letting them fall limp to his sides. Underneath the wings was a boy, not much younger that Patton. 

He looked worn out, and wore the same attire as anxiety, just with scales peeking out from underneath the sleeves. He still had dragon like features, such as his tail, eyes, and wings.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled.

"Don't be sorry!" Patton exclaimed. "I tried to kill you."

 

The dragon let out a dry laugh. "I thought you were dead, Patton." 

Patton have the dragon a confused look. "What?"

Patton breathed out a "oof" as he got squeezed in a surprisingly strong hug.

"I- I don't think I know you kiddo." Patton wheezed.

"You really did forget... Didn't you." The dragon let out a shaky sigh as he stood. "I'm glad you found me, but it's time for you to go." 

Patton shook his head, "I'm not leaving you here!"

The dragon gave Patton a small smile. "I can't go..."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to be the dragon everyone says I am! I don't want to hurt Roman, or Logan... Again."

"Whatever happened, it wasn't your fault." Patton insisted. "If you keep talking bad about yourself I will physically fight you!"

"Thanks Popstar."

Patton smiled. "Anytime kiddo."

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmmm, this will be continued btw.


End file.
